


【藝旭】  霸道總裁野狼雲X小賢妻兔兔旭

by girnol9



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girnol9/pseuds/girnol9
Summary: 霸道總裁野狼雲X小賢妻兔兔旭絕對ooc小破車，第一次寫文--文筆爛下手請輕輕鞭-大眾題材，只是寫自己爽的-才不是為了取悅別人呢！但是寫完我腎都沒了-（期望上帝不要pb我了）---預警：[dirty talk預警/失禁預警/文筆爛預警/未成年開高鐵/我想不到了］
Kudos: 3





	【藝旭】  霸道總裁野狼雲X小賢妻兔兔旭

**Author's Note:**

> 霸道總裁野狼雲X小賢妻兔兔旭  
> 絕對ooc  
> 小破車，第一次寫文  
> -  
> -  
> 文筆爛下手請輕輕鞭  
> -  
> 大眾題材，只是寫自己爽的  
> -  
> 才不是為了取悅別人呢！  
> 但是寫完我腎都沒了  
> -  
> （期望上帝不要pb我了）  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> 預警：[dirty talk預警/失禁預警/文筆爛預警/未成年開高鐵/我想不到了］

-  
這幾天公司的業務龐雜，國際訂單根本就是追著整個地球跑。金鐘雲光是忙著聯絡各合作公司董事不說，飯也都是好幾頓沒吃了直到被自家賢妻打電話提醒才記得。  
-  
秘書姐姐小心翼翼地趁休息時間總裁不注意時，躡手躡腳地跑到廁所播電話給正在家哼著歌燉煮日式咖哩的總裁賢內助，說總裁大大已經忙了好幾餐沒吃了，求大嫂快去催促總裁吃點東西吧。  
-  
小旭接起電話後，就聽見秘書姐姐如鼠般小聲又急切地說著：  
「喂？是小旭嗎？總裁已經好幾餐沒吃了」  
「再不吃會餓暈的啊，求你快點打電話催他吃飯啊qq」  
-  
秘書姐姐是厲旭之前在公司上班時認識的好朋友，所以特地留了個內線給她，就是怕有這種事發生。  
-  
小旭聽了氣不打一處來，說聲「好」後掛上電話，直接打到總裁辦公室內線，準備訓夫一頓。  
-  
金鐘雲手邊正忙著簽一堆合約書的事，突然一串熟悉的數字映在了只有少數人知道的公司內線專機上，金鐘雲立刻停下剛剛還在處理公務的鍵盤，忙不迭地接起電話，吞了一口水順著性感的喉結滾下咽喉，極具魅力的菸嗓吻出了話：「怎麼了？寶貝想我了嗎？嗯？」  
-  
金厲旭聽到這誘人的嗓音瞬間炸毛都收起了一半，但小知更鳥還是帶著咄咄逼人的響亮聲音在電話另一頭大聲地喊著：「喂！工作重要還是身體重要啊？都幾餐沒吃了還敢叫我寶貝！！！」  
-  
金鐘雲知道小知更鳥是生氣了，這幾天忙公司業務都忙到半夜一點才回家，小旭的生理時鐘很穩定，十二點早就耐不住瞌睡蟲的召喚睡去了，金鐘雲總心疼他，要小知更鳥別等他回來，但小旭總怕金鐘雲半夜回來餓著沒吃會鬧胃疼，桌上的菜也不知道熱了幾次就怕飯菜冷著不好吃。  
-  
金鐘雲這幾天回到家總看見客廳的燈暖黃的微微亮著，小旭窩成小小一球在足夠三人坐的沙發上睡去，金鐘雲脫去了俐落的黑西裝，洗了個手後湊上前把小知更鳥一把抱起。睡著的小知更鳥總是一臉軟萌，單純可甜的樣子總讓人看了不禁想湊上前咬個兩口，金鐘雲也不例外，小知更鳥在夢裡似乎感受到自己的ㄉㄨㄞㄉㄨㄞ的小臉蛋被大野狼嘬了兩下，嘴裡還不滿地嚷嚷著：「金鐘雲...你這個大..壞蛋...要吃飯......」  
-  
唉，怎麼看都是會讓人想犯罪的存在。  
-  
把小旭抱去臥房安頓好後，在離開臥房前還特地掖了掖棉被，把空調調到最舒適的溫度，金鐘雲薄涼的唇瓣輕輕貼上了小知更鳥的額上，依依不捨又細聲地說道：「晚安，一夜好眠」  
-  
離開臥房後金鐘雲拿了換洗衣物進了浴室痛快地洗了個熱水澡，但腦中突然想起小旭那引人犯罪的人妻屬性......該死，某處不安份的小鐘雲又硬了，唉唉看來得再洗上一次冷水澡了。  
-  
在辦公室裏的金鐘雲只好用他那低沉而性感的菸嗓哄著另一端炸毛的小旭，說道：「好好好~我會吃的，寶貝都特地打電話來了，我還能不吃嗎？」  
-  
小知更鳥聽到這廝溫柔又該死的霸道心又軟了一些，但是他真的好想金鐘雲，他們已經快兩週沒有好好在家中的飯桌上吃飯了，連飯後該在臥房內幹的事也好久沒做了。他想念金鐘雲的體溫，想念金鐘雲的味道，也想念金鐘雲的人和他的心。  
-  
最後小旭還是嘴硬又心疼地在電話另一頭說：「好啦，那你今天早點回來好不好，我有準備咖哩飯和蛋糕......」小旭頓了一下，咬了咬嘴唇又羞怯地說：「......還有我」  
-  
聽到最後那句，金鐘雲的眼眸暗了一些「小旭今晚想邀請我嗎？那我可是不能遲到的唷！」  
-  
為了掩飾自己堂皇的悸動，小知更鳥只好在電話裏大大咧咧地喊著：「你要是沒有好好吃飯，今晚也別想回家了！」說完立刻掛掉電話，臉蛋卻是紅噗噗熱騰騰的一陣。  
-  
金鐘雲聽到電話另一端喊完後隨即傳來「嘟...嘟...」，輕笑了一聲，知道自己的小寶貝肯定是害羞才急急忙忙地結束對話。也好，今天忙完也可以早點回家了，不如今天就當個完美人夫，滿足自家小知更鳥那明目張膽到不行的求愛吧！  
-  
另一頭的小知更鳥還在害羞中，直用自己小金鐘雲一圈的右手搧著暫時揮不去紅暈的臉龐。  
-  
「怎麼辦？我怎麼就這麼直白地跟雲說今晚想要，嗚嗚嗚我的節操去哪了啦嗚嗚嗚」  
-  
終於從熱騰騰的羞怯裡清醒過來後，小旭好在有挽回了一些理智。  
-  
「好吧，要做是吧，那就看是我先叫出來，還是你先被我釣上鉤。」  
「金厲旭你有沒有自信？」  
「有！！！恰信一搜！！！」  
-  
在外頭盯著自家總裁的秘書姐姐看電話掛上後，總裁總算拿起了大嫂早上出門前準備的愛心便當，呼~總裁總算肯願意放下手邊的工作好好吃飯了，果然是小旭！就是有本事可以讓總裁大大乖乖吃飯。  
-  
公司的忙碌總算在下午告了一段段落，公司裏上上下下無不歡喜著這幾日的加班終於可以恢復正常班制了，終於可以回家陪家人了。金鐘雲亦不例外，畢竟今天還要回家陪陪那可愛到不行的寶貝呢！不哄一下，小寶貝怎麼在床上浪的叫出那惹人憐惜卻又想好好玩壞的呻吟呢？  
-  
金鐘雲回到家後拿出鑰匙，便打開門喊道「小旭！我回來了！」先是低下身子緩緩地脫去已經束縛自己雙腳一天的皮鞋和身上那身俐落的黑色西裝外套，隨後眯了眯眼，右手又鬆了鬆勒在頸子已久的領帶，頸部為了鬆開領帶稍稍地仰起活動一下，那勾人的頸部線條有如從畫報中走出來的模特，真的是該死的性感，臉龐雖然因為這幾天的忙碌顯得有些憔悴，但下頜線依舊鋒利，眼神是那樣的誘人又帶著不可抹滅的熾熱，輕咳了勾人性慾的兩聲清了清嗓子，像剛晨起的雄獅一樣，早已做足了捕捉獵物前的準備，散發出迷人的性感信息。金鐘雲現在做的一顰一動都性感的要命，和他對到眼的下一秒絕對都可以精卵結合，直接懷孕。  
-  
待旦到金鐘雲睜開眼緩神過來後，先是愣了一下，眼神隨即又暗了下去「原來小蛋糕想玩這麼大的啊？」  
-  
眼前的小旭臉蛋紅噗噗一片，金黃色的捲短髮顯得整張臉像個洋娃娃一樣標緻，羞怯的眼神不知道該看向哪裡只得盯著自己小金鐘雲一號的室內拖看。  
-  
小旭的眼睛大大的又閃亮亮的，像是可以盛滿所有給金鐘雲的愛意一樣，眼上的眼睫毛不用刷睫毛膏便翹的很可愛，因為害羞時不時輕咬一下染上一層唇釉的下唇早就勾起了某個眼前男人身下的慾火，關鍵是身上的那套情趣圍裙和兔子耳朵，那才是最讓人想一秒成為灰狼失去理智的存在。  
-  
小旭的身材很好，穠纖合度，雖然比金鐘雲矮了一點，但多一分少一點是絕對無法駕馭這套只有幾塊布料和緞帶的圍裙，胸前兩顆紅點若隱若現地在幾乎透明的白色薄紗布料後挺立著，圍裙只靠著兩條隨手一拉就可以順手拉掉小蝴蝶結的肩帶支撐著，從胸下開始一路到只超過大腿根部一些圍裙下擺的布料全都是白色緞布，短到連精實的屁股蛋都遮不著，上頭還縫上了一些黑色緞帶，看起來像極了升級版的咖啡店女僕裝，只不過性感程度又多了好幾分限制級。因為是圍裙的關係，所以金鐘雲可以看見小旭穿的並不是普通的三角褲，而是綁帶式的細線性感白色丁字褲，小小的蝴蝶結懸掛在腰間。那細線沒有綁的很緊，只要再扯一下整件丁字褲就會直接掉落了，估計是因為金鐘雲突然回家小旭來不及綁好的關係。雙手的手腕上各挽著一條黑色緞帶的蝴蝶結裝飾，一整個像是誘拐未成年的裝扮。  
-  
金鐘雲眼神直勾勾地盯著小旭那一身誘人小貓咪的裝扮，右手溫柔又霸道地抬起眼前小寶貝的下巴：「小寶貝，自己準備好這身是想誘惑你的男人嗎？」  
-  
小旭張著水才汪汪的大眼直盯著金鐘雲，嘴裡軟軟糯糯地說著：「還不都是你...不吃飯又這麼晚回來......」看著自家小麵糰臉上持續散發著不太自然的紅暈，又聽見了細微的震動頻率，金鐘雲這才驚覺原來小麵糰不只穿了這套驚喜兔子裝，還準備了一個大的禮物送上門來，獻祭給已經餓了好久的惡狼享用呢！  
-  
金鐘雲隨即勾起了邪笑，既然是小寶貝洗好送上來的，就那就讓小寶貝浪個夠。  
-  
金鐘雲的身子又更向前傾了些，小旭被突如起來的靠近嚇了一跳，本來想努力穩住的喘息顯得有些不穩，金鐘雲的氣息降落在小旭敏感的耳朵「我的小旭是在自己準備好的嗎？嗯？」一字一句都像染上了情慾一般誘人，熱氣不斷地噴散在耳窩各處，又熱又癢；同一時間金鐘雲的右手也沒停下來過，不安份地從下巴移轉到背後陣地，一路向下滑至了那早已泥濘不堪的小穴，小穴外頭還有一條小尾巴微微顫著，金鐘雲惡意地抽動了幾下那條小尾巴，懷中的人就受不了地軟呼呼地倒進金鐘雲的精瘦結實的胸膛，還呻吟了幾聲「嗯...嗯...不要...好癢...那裡好癢...」  
-  
金鐘雲幾乎是按捺著慾火用極其低沉的菸嗓說道：「我們小旭知道自己這麼騷嗎？」說完便「啵」的一聲，一口氣抽出那顆還在興奮跳動的跳蛋。  
-  
原先填滿的小穴一下子失去了飽實感，空虛瞬間從四面八方湧了上來，小旭一下子就不滿了，眼睛濕潤地看著眼前的男人「要...你...進來...要老公的...大肉棒...操我....」  
-  
隨後小旭便踮腳用自己蜜甜的嘴唇貼上金鐘雲的有些涼意的唇瓣，小小的雙手胡亂地扯下金鐘雲的領帶後，便將手伸向男人精瘦腰間前的黑色皮帶，哐啷哐啷的金屬聲是兩人急切燃起性愛的前奏，不一會兒皮帶就被扔向了沙發。  
-  
金鐘雲也沒閒著，小麵糰難得這麼主動，行！給他浪！貼上唇瓣後舌頭輕易地翹開了牙關，兩人任憑彼此的津液在唇齒間牽出縷縷晶瑩剔透的銀絲，金鐘雲的舌根還帶著些許菸草味，但小麵糰絲毫不介意，金鐘雲他的男人，今晚就算是公司在他面前他都要宣示主權。  
-  
嘴上忙著深入，手上也沒閒下來，金鐘雲不輕不重地捏著胸前兩顆挺立的紅點，懷中的小麵糰被刺激地又呻吟了兩聲，但全被金鐘雲霸道的吻給吞了入腹。染上情慾溫度的唇瓣慢慢轉移陣地至胸前的紅點，隔著白色透明薄紗便含了上去，像是襁褓中的嬰兒拚命地吸吮著乳首，想把胸前的溫潤乳汁吸出來似的，濕潤的感覺和薄紗微微粗糙的摩擦帶來了極大的快感讓小旭情不自禁地叫出了好幾聲「好舒服...雲...這樣好舒服...」  
-  
金鐘雲又再次把狼爪移向了背後差點被冷落的小穴，剛剛已經被跳蛋調教過了，小穴已經濕的一塌糊塗了，所以現在要深入三隻手指相當容易，小穴剛剛的空虛感瞬間又被手指填滿，緊咬著的牙關又洩漏出了好幾分滿足。  
-  
金鐘雲的三隻手指維持著九淺一深的速度抽插著熟透的小穴，小旭的呻吟聲愈來愈放浪「慢一...點...再深一點...好癢...」金鐘雲的另一手也不忘去撫慰堅挺已久的肉棒，身下的白色丁字褲被撐起了一個小帳篷的樣子，可憐的布料早已被前端的清液打濕了一大片，金鐘雲伸手去解開了拿懸掛在髖骨上的丁字褲，隨即掉落在玄關的木製地面上，相當色情。金鐘雲那比小旭再大一點的手掌握住挺立著的粉嫩色陰莖，手上的薄繭徘徊在馬眼和前列腺上按摩著，又不時伸手去撫摸那兩個可愛的小囊袋，在三重刺激下沒一下子小旭拔高了哭聲達到了高潮，射了金鐘雲一手都是白濁色的精液。  
-  
還沒從高潮熱回過神來的小旭正大口大口地喘息著，金鐘雲那性感又低沉的聲線再次響起「小寶貝爽完了...那也該換我品嚐一下小旭的味道了吧？」說完便把小旭抱回臥房的雙人床上。  
-  
小旭身上掛著的少許布料早已凌亂不堪，早就遮不住的身前兩點被金鐘雲吮得微微紅腫挺立著，就連後穴也早已裝載不下混合著潤滑劑和腸液那充滿色情暗示的液體，從被金鐘雲用手捏紅的屁股蛋流出，一滴一滴的和著細小泡沫的乳白色液體滴在深色的床單上斑駁著誘惑。  
-  
小旭想要起身喬一個好位置卻被金鐘雲按住，金鐘雲拿出剛剛從小穴拔出的跳蛋，再次直接塞進了小旭那還在高潮中一收一合的甬道當中，由於剛剛潤滑劑塗的夠多，加上高潮後分泌的情液，跳蛋毫無阻礙地塞了進去，只不過這次被金鐘雲開到了最大頻率。小旭哪受的了這翻刺激，在床上不安地扭動著，感覺自己快被玩壞了「嗯...不要...快被玩壞了...慢一點...啊啊...」  
-  
金鐘雲將食指放在害怕的小麵糰唇上「噓！不要亂動唷，現在幫我一下吧的，小旭」說完便翻身坐上床，指向自己已經撐起一個小帳篷的跨部「小旭如果做的好的話，等等給你獎勵」  
-  
耐著小穴傳來源源不盡的快感，小旭身子跨上金鐘雲結實的大腿坐了上去，後穴癢得難耐在那男人的褲子上來回蹭了幾下陰部，金鐘雲的褲子因此染上了幾分亮晶晶的情色液體。  
-  
「小旭...你快點...」金鐘雲差點被這調皮的小麵糰給蹭出了火，呼吸紊亂了好幾下，要不是平常忍耐力就很強，差點就把小麵糰翻過來給辦了。  
-  
小旭感受到了金鐘雲的急切，慢慢地將溫暖的小小的雙手貼在那男人的腰間上，抬起頭來還能看到那男人長期健身下練出來的完美六塊肌線條及性感的人魚線，用貝齒顫顫巍巍地拉開早就快爆開的拉鍊，又費了點力氣扯下了包在巨物外的布料，瞬間那盤踞著青筋的紫紅色怒衝直上的巨物在自己面前彈了出來，嗅上去還有一股淡淡的腥羶味和汗水味，小旭不安地吞了吞口水，小嘴包著白亮的牙齒一鼓作氣含了上去，靈活小舌所舔過的每一寸地方都被津液塗得閃閃發亮，金鐘雲隨即讚嘆了好幾聲，手指情不自禁地插入細軟的髮絲中「小旭好棒...再給哥哥多一點吧...」  
-  
知道金鐘雲喜歡自己幫他口活，小旭又更賣力地向那巨物快速吞吐著，還不時地將雙手移轉陣地至那大人性感魅力的囊袋那多多搓揉一番照顧照顧，又不時地在金鐘雲的大腿上蹭著自己還塞著跳蛋微微顫著的後穴，像是要和金鐘雲一起分享那強烈的震動感。金鐘雲整個爽到快翻天，也顧不上要溫柔一點的情事瘋狂地扭動自己的跨部，任憑自己的粗大肉棒在小旭的嘴快速抽插著。  
-  
「嗚...嗚...太大了...太深了...」小旭覺得自己的喉嚨被眼前著男人的巨物猛地貫穿了好幾十下，差點被戳到乾嘔了起來。  
-  
「啊...小旭...你好棒」最後那幾下快速衝刺終於把一股濃稠的白濁精液射進了小旭的小口中。  
-  
「咳咳...金鐘雲...你好壞...」從高潮爽感中清醒過來的金鐘雲見小旭正淚眼汪汪地咽下自己的精華，射出來的精液太多有些吞不下的入把色精液還掛在小旭的櫻桃小嘴的嘴角旁，金鐘雲趕緊湊上自己的溫熱的唇瓣，吻上小麵糰眼角掛著的生理淚水，再一路慢慢吻到小麵糰的嘴唇，一點一滴的把自己剛剛射出來的精液含進了口中再和小麵糰交換深吻，輕柔地安撫自家小麵糰。  
-  
直到懷中的寶貝不再啜泣後，金鐘雲右手伸向那還在顫抖卻泥濘軟爛的後穴，一把抽出塞在裡頭的還在興奮跳動的跳蛋，跳蛋上頭全是濕漉漉一片，還洩出了一股又一股引人遐想的淫水，蜜穴還忘情地一收一合著。  
-  
「我想...被你...操...金鐘雲...你...快點...操我」頓時難耐小穴空虛的小旭趴在金鐘雲的胸膛上，發出了糯糯軟軟的聲音，把金鐘雲纖長的手再次帶到那個水光粼粼的地帶暗示著。  
-  
總裁大人改變了心意，明早不想讓小賢妻下床為自己做美味的早餐了。  
-  
一個翻身上來，兩人的位置瞬間互換。小旭的小手依舊環在金鐘雲的脖子上，小麵糰見自家男人是想要了，卻又不甘心憑什麼自己身上亂糟糟一片什麼色情的液體都有，對面的男人卻還衣冠整齊，只是稍微有些凌亂和看上去臉頰有些潮紅，便有些不悅地對著金鐘雲說道：「呀！你這個壞男人！把我剝的一團混亂自己卻什麼都沒脫，這樣欺負我對嗎？」  
-  
不得不說，雖然金鐘雲看上去是個高冷禁慾系總裁來著，但自家小旭說的話哪句敢不聽？不聽還不怕被掃出家門嗎？他可不想！今晚該享用的甜點還沒吃到，可不能被平白無故地掃地出門，三兩下就把身上的禁慾白襯衫和礙事的褲裝給褪了下來丟在一旁的白磁磚地上。  
-  
小旭身上還掛著那幾片連屁股蛋和大腿根部都遮不住的布料，金鐘雲像是拆禮物般地抽開那鬆垮垮而垂下的蝴蝶結，整件圍裙在抽開的一瞬間便脫離了接下來的情慾戰場，金鐘雲把褪下的圍裙丟在了床的另一頭。  
-  
小蛋糕的身子完全就是個美人的身材，體毛本來就少的他白皙的皮膚摸上去還有些滑嫩，金鐘雲纖長的手順著小麵糰的小腿一路往大腿根部滑了進去，觸感就像是上等的牛奶絲綢一般，金鐘雲手指節間的薄繭輕輕磨在嫩肉上惹來了小麵糰陣陣的刺激快感，嘴裡若有若無地哼出了幾聲軟軟糯糯的呻吟，金鐘雲雙手將小麵糰的大腿分的微微張開，以為被隱藏的花穴再次綻放在這男人面前，因為前面跳蛋的調教，花穴一時間完全無法真正閉合，暴露在男人的眼下持續張開著，正不斷地向外吐出花蜜，不斷地勾引著金鐘雲上前灌溉這塊禁地，金鐘雲饒是再紳士也忍不住那早就再次勃起的生疼和小麵糰不經意的誘惑，低聲罵了一句「操」。  
-  
金鐘雲原先虔誠跪著的身子突然向前，男人一手挽著小麵糰的頸部，唇瓣直接暴力地吻上小麵糰早就親到紅腫的唇上，小麵糰也緊張又刺激地將雙手交叉攬在這男人的頸子上交付於他，金鐘雲的舌槍直接霸道地撬開了小麵糰的牙關渡了津液過去深吻；與此同時，金鐘雲一手扶著自己硬到放燙的肉棒，在前傾的瞬間直接貫穿了還正在吐蜜無法閉合的後穴。  
-  
「啊...太大了...好喜歡...快點...操我...」被貫穿的瞬間小旭爽得直叫了出來，金鐘雲按著快速的節奏挺動著胯下那根巨物，瘋狂地在早已被蹂躪到軟爛的小穴裏快速抽插著。  
-  
小旭原先微微張開的大腿，像是想迎合巨物插入更深處似的漸漸地愈張愈開，到最後兩腿甚至無力夾緊，只得讓金鐘雲大力地操弄著可憐的小穴，金鐘雲總是大力抽出來又再暴力地捅進小旭的花心。  
-  
「小旭...你真棒...」小旭的屁股蛋早就被金鐘雲的跨部撞了個通紅，小穴更不用提了連收縮閉合都來不及只得讓巨物瘋狂進出抽插。  
-  
「雲...慢一點...快被...玩壞了...嗯...啊...啊...」淫蕩的澤澤水聲不斷響起，讓本來就臉皮薄的小旭簡直快受不了了，連連不斷的嬌喘聲中再次哭喊迎來了第二次高潮，從前端射出了不算太濃的稀白精液。  
-  
金鐘雲沒等小麵糰緩過來，便如無尾熊般地抱起小麵糰直坐了起來，壞心思地直往某個禁區捅去。  
-  
小麵糰哪經得起這般體力活，逐漸的在某人快速抽插都過程中感覺到腹部有些酸爽，接著竟然有了尿意。  
「雲...不要...這樣...人家...會尿...出來...」小旭的叫聲被撞得支離破碎，他想伸手推開作惡的某人，但那個人似乎成了狼一點也不想放過軟軟的小麵糰，金鐘雲將他的手交叉反束著，一個瞬間將懷中的小麵糰抱了起來。  
-  
臥房內有一面更衣鏡，鏡中倒映的樣子是金鐘雲站立著挺動跨部，小旭如被人把尿般被人抱在前面，後穴被紫紅色巨物瘋狂抽插的畫面實在夠刺激，已經足夠使一匹野狼瞬間紅眼。  
-  
雙腿早就酸軟無力得快夾不住男人精實的腰，擔心掉下去的小麵糰只得將雙手緊緊抓在金鐘雲的肩上不斷地浪叫著「啊...不要...會...掉下去...」  
「小寶貝，你看看鏡子，你現在的樣子可真浪啊！」金鐘雲壞心調戲之餘仍不斷地往前列腺刺激著，懷中的小麵糰終於在幾次大力的撞擊下拔高了嬌喘的音量，接著迎來了第三次高潮，一股一股溫熱的黃色尿液不斷從馬眼噴出，小麵糰哭喊著早已喊到啞掉的嗓子，金鐘雲扶起那正在向外噴灑尿液的陰莖，小麵糰直喊著丟人，金鐘雲染上情慾的低沉嗓子說著：「傻瓜，寶寶的尿液我最喜歡了，我們小旭是最可愛的」  
-  
說完便把人輕輕地放回床上，交合的地方再次快速地抽插了起來，十幾下大力的撞擊後金鐘雲終於在小麵糰的體內繳械了，最後一下金鐘雲像是要把小旭給揉進自己身體裏了，永遠不想和小旭分開，一股溫熱的熱流湧入了小麵糰的體內，小旭也承受著這個熱流的來臨，舒服地嗷嗷叫了幾聲。  
-  
等金鐘雲抱夠了終於起身，金鐘雲下身巨物終於肯依依不捨地離開小旭美好的後穴了。  
-  
玩的有些過火了，小旭的雙腿累得只能大咧咧地張開，被蹂躪過後的小穴火辣辣地紅腫著，暫時失去了原先的緊度現在完全無法閉合，只得任由所有亂七八糟的淫亂液體和剛剛金鐘雲射進去的大股精液傾洩出來漏在了床單上，還有少數滴落在磁磚地板，身上都沾滿了剛剛酣戰過後的汗水，失禁的尿液以及白濁色的精液，胸前兩點早就被某人啃得斑駁，臉上的潮紅還沒退去，看起來狼狽極了。  
-  
金鐘雲的手撫上小旭稚嫩的臉蛋，有些抱歉地說著：「我們小旭對不起啊，我是真的太久沒見到你了...才這麼衝動...我是真的很想你，也很愛你...」  
小旭也滿足地上前啄了下金鐘雲的鋒利的臉龐：「沒關係，回來了就好，最喜歡雲了」  
-  
最後金鐘雲抱起了小旭清理乾淨，兩人又在浴室裏不小心蹭出了火花又做了兩次，直到把小麵糰又操尿了，哭喊著不要了，才肯收手。  
-  
金鐘雲將洗乾淨的小寶貝放到了已經換過的乾淨床單上，小旭的臉蛋依舊紅噗噗惹人愛，金鐘雲也在睡前細心地為小麵糰今晚可憐的小穴抹上了藥膏，上完藥後金鐘雲也爬上了床，吻了吻正累得睡得安詳的小麵糰：「晚安，一夜好眠」抱著懷中軟軟的小旭進入甜甜的夢鄉。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝收看，我腎要沒了嗚嗚嗚我真是大變態，希望你們會喜歡❤️


End file.
